Plasma is considered the fourth state of matter. A plasma is a collection of charged particles moving in random directions. A plasma is, on average, electrically neutral. One method of generating a plasma is to drive a current through a low-pressure gas between two parallel conducting electrodes. Once certain parameters are met, the gas “breaks down” to form the plasma. For example, a plasma can be generated by applying a potential of several kilovolts between two parallel conducting electrodes in an inert gas atmosphere (e.g., argon) at a pressure that is between about 10−1 and 10−2 Torr.
Plasma processes are widely used in many industries, such as the semiconductor manufacturing industry. For example, plasma etching is commonly used to etch substrate material and films deposited on substrates in the electronics industry. There are four basic types of plasma etching processes that are used to remove material from surfaces: sputter etching, pure chemical etching, ion energy driven etching, and ion inhibitor etching.
Plasma sputtering is a technique that is widely used for depositing films on substrates. Sputtering is the physical ejection of atoms from a target surface and is sometimes referred to as physical vapor deposition (PVD). Ions, such as argon ions, are generated and then are drawn out of the plasma, and are accelerated across a cathode dark space. The target has a lower potential than the region in which the plasma is formed. Therefore, the target attracts positive ions. Positive ions move towards the target with a high velocity. Positive ions impact the target and cause atoms to physically dislodge or sputter from the target. The sputtered atoms then propagate to a substrate where they deposit a film of sputtered target material. The plasma is replenished by electron-ion pairs formed by the collision of neutral molecules with secondary electrons generated at the target surface.
Magnetron sputtering systems use magnetic fields that are shaped to trap and to concentrate secondary electrons, which are produced by ion bombardment of the target surface. The plasma discharge generated by a magnetron sputtering system is located proximate to the surface of the target and has a high density of electrons. The high density of electrons causes ionization of the sputtering gas in a region that is close to the target surface.